


Secret in the Soul

by TheNorahDiaries (orphan_account)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Memory Loss, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, The Powerpuff Girls, True Love, powerpunk girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheNorahDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran away from her old life that nearly killed her and is still chasing after her. She cannot remember anything from when she was little and when she do it only feels like a dream that never exisited. Running away from a past she cannot remember and also trying to forget. Finally starting her life anew, Bubbles got accepted to the most prestige boarding school to finish her senior year. However, it is not even her offical first day and people keep staring at her and whispering around her. Having the slighest clue why she is suddenly the main topic on campus, she meets a group who are meant to be on the cover of a magazine but she feels a magnetic pull towards them especially towards the blonde haired blue eye bad boy that only treats woman as objects. Only thing is she have no clue who the people are and why they keep staring at her like the people around her. She learns that there is more to her then she knew and her past will always follow her no matter what.</p>
<p>Can Bubbles accpet it before winter break? Can she even believe the truth? or will she run away again and this time make sure her past won't think twice of following her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The life I had to Leave

"We know what we are, but not what we may be."  
― William Shakespeare

Chapter One:

The life I had to leave

* * *

 

Dawn drew quickly, it was time for my plan to work. I just wanted to see if this was not in my own head that these secret kisses were what I dreamed of. I needed this to work once and for all, flying out my window, making sure no one followed me I headed over to the wrong side of town where he lives. I started to fly, knowing that I am in a rush I could not help but float into the night sky, amazed how easy it is to get lost in the stars. Closing my eyes I felt at peace, relaxed—something I have never felt in a long time, flowing the wind currents I felt so elated that I just became the wind. Floating my way to his house, I felt those butterflies inside that I tried my best to silence them before they wake up the town. Floating up to his window, I prepared myself to knock on his door when everything started to fade to black.

"Bubbles" a voice called out, it was high pitch and carried out so long that it burned my ears.

"Did you really think I'd let you win that easily" the voice called out in the dark, I looked around trying to find this voice that started to scare me, suddenly I felt a ripping feeling inside me that I started to scream so loud.

"Or did you forget our deal?" he came out of the shadows, his face was blood red and he wore a pink tutu, his hands were lobster claws and he wore black high heel boots. He had a sinister grin on his face before he ripped into the shadows to unleash his tormented chaos upon me.

"Wake up"

Shooting from my bed, I started breathing hard. Brushing pass the pool of sweat on my bed I looked out to the light sky and decided to go outside. The massive green trees created abstruseness in the primeval forest. The blue sky set above the flourishing town giving it an adventuress feel. The balmy wind leaves kisses on the superior phenomenon. Feeling elated by the weather, I could not help but sense the sweet pine scent lingering around me as I opened my window. Freedom hugging me satisfied that I can once more enjoy sweet nature now that I am free to do anything. Feeling the sun's rays holding my skin, I felt unlimited to the morning sky. Breathing in earth's atmosphere I wanted to shout to the rooftops, the nightmare was soon forgotten and the idea of me leaving the slums of my foster parent's house and to the boarding school of citiesville. Today was the day, and I could not help but celebrate a little. I knew I should feel sad but growing up in this shitty foster home prevented any empathy from showing. The sooner I packed the quicker I could leave this hellhole.

"Are you sure bubs?" Beth asked, she came as soon as the sun rose to help me pack.

I nodded my head as we packed the last of my bags in my fixer upper blue car that I worked so hard at the diner to buy. Beth, my foster sister, felt sad that I was leaving but she was leaving as well to pursue her modeling career in Hollywood, we practically grew up together when I was found on Ms. Goodlady's doorstep. She kept babbling on and on how I had a lot of nerve showing up on her doorstep, but I did not have the slightest clue who she is or what she was talking about. When she realized I had but the slightest clue, she took me and just gave food and water when I needed it, I cannot say she has been the very best but to say the least she has been nothing but horrible strict foster mother.

"Why don't you come with me to Hollywood, we can be models together and be a family, have each other's backs" Beth stated I smiled at her and hugged her frail petite body and told her it was for the best. I got accepted to citiesville boarding school to finish my senior year off and to finally leave Townsville and its crazy antics.

"Are you sure you're not running?" Beth asked "because of what that guy did to you?"

"That's in the past Beth" I told her, I pushed the last of my things in the trunk before slamming the door down; I can't remember anything from the age six and on, all I can remember is growing up in a foster care for as long as I can and now I am leaving because I need to leave the slums and the strict life of Ms. Goodlady. I turned to face Beth once more to see her beautiful tan face all red and blotched with tears.

"I am going to miss you, you are the best sister I ever had" I told her, hugging her goodbye.

"Goodbye bubs" she cried, we hugged for another minute and parted our ways.

"You better go before that school changes their mind" Beth joked, but she cried a little bit more.

I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed in tears I could not believe this was actually happening. Beth and I grew attached to each other when we first laid eyes on each other, we had each other's backs and practically grew up together and now we are separating to live our lives outside the foster system and into the adult world. I wish she could come with me but Beth has a different goal and dream and just how she is sending me on mine, I had to do the same with her. She is going to Hollywood for her modeling career and possibly some acting on the side.

"Keep in touch" I told her

"Always" she answered, finally getting inside my car, I started driving away at one point I looked out to my rear view mirror and Beth was getting smaller and smaller. Next thing I knew my life in that town vanished little by little until there was nothing there.

"Okay Bubbles, put yourself together—it is time for your new life" I whispered, I turned the radio on and rolled the windows down. Singing along with the artist who I didn't know, I felt the cool breeze kiss my skin and blow through my blonde hair that refused to be tamed and has barely been washed properly. I fixed my shades to block out the sun, touched my face with my free hand it landed on the small scar sitting on the crook of my neck as a constant reminder why I needed to leave Townsville and start a whole new life. Three hours later I took a pit stop at a nearby motel and decided to spend the night in my car, my insectophobia was far too great to try and sleep in a room that may be infested with creepy crawlies. Letting the sleep take over, I felt myself drift out of my body and into a sea of dreams once again.

"Bubbles I said I was sorry"

"Get away from me, there is nothing you can be sorry about" I yelled out, running as fast as I can to get away from him, he was practically a monster he was not a boy I thought I knew. My clothes were tattered and my neck was bleeding, I thought I was safe with him but it turns out my life is just in constant danger when I am around him.

"Bubbles" that familiar high pitched voice called out, I turned around to see him catching up to me ready to kill me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed

"You will never get rid of me!" He yelled while lunging at me.

I screamed so loudly that I jumped out of the back seat of my car only to be trapped in the car once more. Breathing loudly I felt my heart racing and cold sweats taking over my body, looking around I saw a man with a manager tag pinned to his shirt knocking on the glass window.

"Miss are you okay, you screamed all night" he told me, I got up trying to look around I could not remember where I was. My body rattled in pure fear that it took an hour for me to calm down before I realized that I am on my way to the school. Taking a deep breath I asked to use his bathroom to get ready because I was only an hour and thirty minutes away from the school, I have to look somewhat decent. Slipping on my best jeans and a blue t-shirt with the word 'Hi' on it; it showed my belly button. Growing up in a foster system, I did not have the luxury of designer clothes or new clothes. Just hammy downs that my foster mother passed down to us when they do not fit her no more. I got back on the road after refreshing myself and focused on getting to the school in one piece, trying my best to forget the reoccurring nightmares I kept having. I had to forget my past because it made it hard for me to focus on the reality of the world.

Everything started to freak me out, I prayed that I was given amnesia; this pain from another world that feels like someone is ripping me apart. Sadly, that was only when the dreams were not as harmful. Now a days there are moments that the dreams can be life threatening to the point I have to be forced to wake up; last time I woke up in a hospital not recalling what had happened. The doctor recommended that I see a specialist but growing up in foster care did not necessarily mean it was required, it was more of an option. With only ten minutes left until my destination I tried giving myself a pep talk to just relax and try not to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me for the past few years. Arriving to the massive school, I could not keep my astonishment inside it looked like one of those college campus you see on TV; students playing on the field and multiple buildings everywhere, feeling tiny butterflies floating inside my stomach I could not believe this was really happening right now.

"This is it Bubbles, the moment you have been waiting your entire life for…a new start"


	2. Fatal Destiny

 

* * *

 

“There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.”   
― [Albert Einstein](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/9810.Albert_Einstein)

Chapter Two:

Fatal Destiny

* * *

 

Have you ever had that feeling that you are walking on nothing but clouds?

You would have to think it would be the material in your clothes, or how you woke up today. For me it is neither, because every day feels like I am walking on nothing but clouds.

Like I do not belong on the ground, but to something higher; almost as if I am levitating all the time. It feels as if I do not belong, I never truly belonged here; countless times I am told I am unique and great things will come my way but such things like that has never truly been blessed my way. Not until I parked my car in the student parking lot of Cityville’s High. Getting accepted to such a place has truly been my blessing I’ve been praying for each night for as long as I can remember.

 “Toto, I’m not in Kansas anymore” I whispered, I felt so out of place.

For one this place looks like a college campus I am facing at least five different castles on the outside. Walking deeper into the campus, they were more hidden in the woods, like those rich mansions you pass by in the country with the trees surrounding them and the trees covering some buildings. Walking through the forest-like campus, I could not help but feel like a fish out of water, they all looked at me. I haven’t even settled in yet and already I do not belong here and for a split second when I parked my car it felt like I was home.

            “Keep staring at them and they might turn you into stone” I turned around to see some kid in black jeans and a brown t-shirt with the arms cut off. He kind of scared me with his strong rebel demeanor along with his tall body standing over me, and shaggy brown hair. His muddy brown eyes tried to see through me I stepped back because he is plain out weird.

            “Well look at the pot calling the kettle black” I told him, he smirked but something in his eyes did not match his smirk, he slipped a lit cigarette between his lips before blowing a puff of smoke in my face. his eyes screamed that he is impressed but questionable, coughing up the residue of the smoke out of my lungs I backed away even more to show him that I do not like the smell of smoke.

            “I think you’ll do just fine” He answered “Do you need help?”

            “Yes, please can you put that cigarette out” I told him, he just chuckled giving me a look that said it was never going to happen, rolling my eyes I guess I should try to find where I need to go.

            “I need to find where this stupid admissions building is and to settle in—“I stopped myself when I realized that I do not have my luggage.

            “Crap I left my luggage in the car” I told him, running towards my car I popped open the trunk to grab my three bags out of the car along with the duffel bag in the backseat.

            “For a girl, you sure do pack light” He muttered, turning around he followed me to the car. Looking at him I wondered why he followed me when he could have easily walked away, catching his lingering eyes on my body I cleared my throat catching him in the act.

            “You look like them” he whispered, I did not catch what he meant by that but I brushed it off and headed towards what I think might be the admissions office.

            “Where are you going?” He called out.

            “To the admissions building to know where I am located” I told him, he just smiled and jerked his head behind him.

            “Unless you wish to go to Professor’s Jojo’s science room, I think you’re better off this way” he gestured, blushing deep red I followed him to the actual admission’s room.

            “I’m Bubbles by the way” I told him.

            “Mitch Mitchelson” He answered while taking another drag of his cigarette.

            “You know it is bad for your lungs right?” I told him, he shrugged his shoulders not caring one bit what they did to him. As we walked down a forest pathway to get to the admissions’s building I kept struggling with my bags, to the point where I nearly dropped all of them. Mitch grabbed them for me and told me to keep walking, I tried telling him I could handle it but he would not hear it, he just kept telling me to keep walking we were almost there anyway. Arriving to the admissions building, I walked inside with Mitch right alongside of me, I walked to the front desk I kept calling for help but no one paid attention to me. The secretaries kept clacking away on their keyboards while I stood there like a lost puppy dog.

            “Yo!” Mitch yelled, I looked at him in shock.

            “Are you serious right now?” I whispered, he did not bother with me he just jerked his chin to one of the secretaries who was now in front of me.

            “Oh Hello, I am so sorry about the wait” a curly red-head woman told me “I am miss Bellum, you must be Bubbles right?”

I nodded my head like an idiot.

            “Yes I am…I’m really excited to be here” I told her, she smiled at me and handed me my paperwork along with my room key and a map to my dorm.

            “I’m sure Mitch will be more than welcome to show you around without delay” She announced, it sounded more like a statement than a suggestion but it did not seem to bother mitch who made it a habit to take my papers while I only had my key in my hand. Without giving me the chance to say Thank you to the kind lady, Mitch rushed me out of the room and we headed outside where we would be alone again.

            “Where are you from?” He asked, I raised my eyebrow to him wondering why he wanted to know.

            “Why don’t you just get my file and find out, since you have a knack for taking things without my permission” I answered. He stayed silent for awhile and kept it moving, when I realized that I might have snapped too harshly I sighed and rolled my eyes.

            “in the urban areas of Townsville” I told him, he nodded his head and kept it moving. Trying my best to not feel taken back by his response.

            “it’s super sunny there right?” he asked

            “Yeah”

            “Then why are you so pale” He asked, I shrugged because I did not know either, it was one of the many questions I wish I had the answer to.

            “It makes you look like—never mind” He finished

            “Like what?” I asked, I have gotten the occasional vampires theories before but I kept telling them I do not like blood or the sight of it.

            “A group of people that go here” Mitch shook off the statement like it was nothing, like it was normal around here.

            “So I think I can find my dorm from here thank you” Mitch shook his head no and continued our little adventure together. I guess he cannot take a hint that I did not want to walk with him anymore. Finally arriving to my dorm, I collected my things and told him that I got it from here. Grabbing my papers and strapping my bags on my body I waved goodbye to mitch and headed inside the all-girls dorm.

            “Um Bubbles?” Mitch called out, I turned to look at him. Looking around I figured I might have dropped or forgotten something being new here, my brain is overwhelmed by the newness.

            “Yes Mitch” I answered.

            “I know we just met, but I was wondering if you would want to hang out or something…forget it” He started walking away and I just smiled.

            “Sure, just give me a second to settle in and I’ll be down in a second” I told him, he seemed shocked by my acceptance of his invite but being new here, I need to know my surroundings and what better way to do that than with a friend who can’t catch a hint. Heading inside the building I started looking for my room, there were so many girls talking among themselves in the hallway, once I passed them they would start whispering and I had an idea that it was about me. I guess I might have something on me but when I did a quick check I realized that I had nothing on me, arriving to the door I opened it with my new key to see a tiny girl in boy boxers and a bright yellow tank top, with her red curly hair moving with the beat of the music. Once she glanced at me she stopped dancing and stared at me for a good ten minutes making me feel awkward.

            “Hi I’m Bubbles, your new roommate” I introduced trying to make small talk but she kept staring at me in shock. I started to think I may have something on my face this time.

            “I’m Princess Morebucks” she said slowly, she approached me slowly like a wild animal to get a better look at me and I took the time to look at her. She is short not passing 5'4 anytime soon, with red/orange curly hair that only reach to her shoulders and looks like pure silk. Complexion to match an anorexic model, with tanned highlights to enhance her skin.

“Just make sure none of your stuff touches my things and we’ll be good” She held such venomous bites to those that looked at her the wrong way, but how could they not she is just skin and bones with an attitude to match. I’m guessing prestigious blue blood is running through her selfish polished veins, that she made sure no one forgot about it. Slim, curvaceous malnourished body maybe all the boys crave her like Christmas day; I started to wonder if the school gave this girl to me out of spite or because I am easy going and quiet. Only time would tell.

“Where are you from Bubbles?” She asked still profiling me.

“the urban areas of Townsville, I grew up in foster care for a while” I shrugged throwing my things on the bed, she looked at me and nodded. Packing a few things in the shelves and making up my bed I tried to try again with my roommate.

“Where are you from?”

“I’m from Citiesville but from the suburban area of course” She shrugged, I knew good as well we were going to clash heads sometime soon. Staring at me she did not waste no time to say:

“You look just like them…how odd”

“Like who?” I asked

“Nothing…I guess we’re roommates—finally I needed a project” she stated, raising my eyebrow I did not want to know what she meant by project nor did I want to stick around to find out.

“Well I have someone waiting for me, and I don’t want to keep him waiting” I told her, rushing downstairs I found Mitch and told him I was ready to hang out.

“So where are going?” I asked.

“I just thought we can go and get some coffee or something” he offered.

“Cool” I smiled I started following him but came to a halt when I heard

“BUBBLES!” turning around, I found Princess running towards Mitch and I in a summer dress and wedges with a crown on her head.

“Your roommate is Princess Morebucks…and you’re still living?” Mitch asked “The girl is a brat”

Suddenly I felt the school did this out of malicious spite, pairing me up with Princess and already hearing negative things about her did not help make me feel at ease about my first day.

            “Fancy seeing you here Mitch” Princess announced once she caught up to us, her eyes held anger towards him as his read disgust towards her. I had a feeling these two had history together and it did not end so well, which means I might just be the monkey in the middle.

‘Great’ I thought.

            “I am going to take a wild guess and say you two know each other?” I asked, Princes rolled her eyes and pretended that Mitch was nothing but air to her.

            “If you call hooking up for a solid year and dumping me on my birthday knowing each other; than yes Princess and I are quite acquainted” Mitch stated.

            “Maybe if you didn’t cheat on me with that handicapped bimbo maybe I wouldn’t have dumped you on your birthday” princess answered

‘Yup, definitely monkey in the middle’ I thought. Feeling the unresolved heat between the two I decided to get in between them and lay out the law.

            “Look, I am new here and if you want to hang out with me then you cut out this unresolved issue, settle it on your own time. I do not want any drama right now, I left my home to get away from drama not dive right back in it” I told them “Now can we act like civilized adults?”

The two of them muttered something similar to an okay with a few strings of curse words but it was better than a fight on my first day. Rolling my eyes, I knew not to expect anything more with these twos; their personality alone clashed in the worst way but for some way it melted right. Sort of like puzzle piece that is made for each other.

**_Touching his soft blonde hair felt like I was touching a cloud. So soft. It felt like a soft pillow as my hands breezed through his hair in the summer sun._ **

**_“Could I tell you a secret?” He whispered in my ear as we sat on the edge of the cliff. He laid his head on my shoulder giving me access to play with his blonde locks._ **

**_“That’s never stopped you before” I answered focusing on each strand of his hair; each strand felt more soft than the last._ **

**_“Being with you feels like I’m touching a star for the last time” he whispered._ **

**_I held my heart inside knowing better than to get emotional not at this moment because if I did then I would tell him what I did and he wouldn’t let me go through with my decision._ **

**_“We are pieces of a puzzle that makes no sense alone but put together we are basically—“_ **

**_“Made for each other” he finished._ **

            “Made for each other” I whispered, I don’t know why I said it; it was only a mere thought in my head. I barely remember anything from my past other than being brought up in foster care and fighting my way to get a decent high school education at one of the best schools.

            “Bubbles are you okay?” Mitch asked, I snapped out of my thoughts to find him staring at me in a weird way.

            “Do I have something on my face?” I asked while touching my face only to see there is nothing on it.

            “No you were just zoned out for awhile” Mitch answered before he went back to staring at me.

            “Oh I just had something on my mind” I replied and smiled at him.

Walking to the café I noticed something was off, a lot of people were staring at us—well me in particular. I felt like deer in a field full of hunters watching me with hungry eyes.

            “Okay, do I seriously have something on my face?” I asked.

Princess stopped in her tracks looking in a direction that was close to the cafe; at first I thought she was staring at the menu because it was hanging above the door but I noticed a few figures heading our way.

            “Why is she staring at them” I asked Mitch.

Before Mitch would even say a word a group of people headed our way. I turned to look at them to see what the big fuss is about. As my eyes rested on them I literally felt the wind being knocked out of me. They look so gorgeous, like models; athletic physique, long legs, beautiful hair and clear skin. Their skin was so pale it looked like ice; the boy’s eyes were extremely darker and the girls were an identical color only a shade lighter than the boys. But there were only three boys and two girls. However, my eyes landed on a blonde haired girl who was clinging on the blonde boy but her outfit was vulgar and risqué. The blonde hair boy didn’t even pay attention to her it was like he didn’t exist in his eyes. I wanted to look away but their beauty was just something you do not look away from, you just have to give them your full attention.      

            “Who are they?” I asked turning to Princess who was currently drooling over them.

            “The boys are the JoJo’s and the two girls are the Utoniums; They are going out with each other. The reds are Brick and Blossom who are complete irrseparable they are like the Alphas in the group and extremely smart. The greens; Butch and Buttercup they are practically the same version of each other. Captain of every sports team known to man, super competitive and undefeated. And the sexy, hot guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Boomer who is totally single” Princess informed me.

            “Then who’s the blonde?” I asked

            “Oh that’s Brat she and her sisters go here; they are identical to the utoniums but the exact opposite; however, Brat lives up to her name and is a total bitch plus she’s a slut and only hooks up with Boomer. He believes no girl is good enough for him to be his girlfriend so he treats them like toys to play with” Princess said while huffing.

I took note that she was a victim to Boomer’s game and did not take it lightly when she learned that he doesn’t commit. I stared at the girls; Blossom have long red hair that was curled and pined to one side giving her a 60’s look, and pink glossy eyes. She is wearing a red dress with an open back and a black belt holding her waist and showing off all her clothes and paired it off with blood red mary janes. Although she had on a lot of red she looked like a greek goddess in her attire. Buttercup have emerald eyes with a cold demeanor radiating off her. Her hair touched her shoulders but it is pulled in a sloppy pony tail; I guess playing so many sports she doesn’t have time to worry about her hair. She is wearing a green crop top with “FU” printed on the boobs and long tight jeans and high top converses. They both had very distinive styles that they pulled off effortlessly. They could pull off anything without even trying and watching them with my very eyes was proof on how gorgeous they are. They guys were all in identical football uniforms but their personality made it look like they were each wearing their own style. Brick’s hair is longer than Blossom’s but pulled in a ponytail he wore his cap backwards but few strands of hair poked through he cap making his ruby red eyes look alluring in a scary and mysterious way. I noticed two black dots on his right eyebrow and it dawned on me that he had a piercing there. Butch’s uniform looked different than the boys then it hit me when princess said they he is the captain of every sports team. His deep forest green eyes had a fire in them like he was going to kill someone and from the daggers he kept shooting to his brother, Boomer I had a feeling something happened out there. He had a few bruises on his body and face and a tattoo on the forearm of his left arm. The sides of his hair is shaved and the middle was spiked slightly making him look even meaner than Buttercup. I turned to look at Boomer, his short gold blonde hair that is slicked looked so neat but I had a need to mess it up. He had a tattoo trailing up his neck and on his left arm it made me wonder where else he had tattoos. He had a small black ring on the corner of his lip and on his eyebrow like his brother Brick. Boomer screamed bad boy. His sapphires screamed trouble and his sinister smile didn’t help his image at all; no wonder all of the girls are fawning over these boys but more importantly over Boomer. He had an amazing athletic body and that sinister smile could make any girl melt.

            “They look so hot, as if they came straight out of the twilight book” Princess whispered low enough for both Mitch and I to hear.

            “Well I was going to say more of a Vogue or GQ magazine” I replied and just as I said it Boomer’s eyes rested on mine. I felt he could have been staring at the sign above me but his eyes were dead set on me. He didn’t really stop staring at me nor could I; I was staring at him in fascination but he was staring at me as if he saw a ghost or his past.

            “I don’t see the big deal as to why everyone fawn over them. They are all bunch of egotisical people who care for no one other than their stupid clique” Mitch sounded so annoyed that I broke away from staring at Boomer to look at him.

            “I’m sure that’s not even the case” I answered, but Mitch snorted.

            “You better be careful Bubbles they may seem so innocent but they are twice as ugly inside” Mitch added before heading inside the café.

I turned to look at the group once more but they were already gone, and just like that their magic wore off and the spell was broken. Everyone continued with their lives and I walked inside the café.

-o-

            “You look just like them” Princess told me as we sat in a booth waiting to get our coffee.

Replaying what she just said, everything from before: the stares and whispers, all started making sense. Maybe people thought I was part of the clique but fell from their graces or something which is why they get quiet as I passed by them or maybe I went rogue. Who knows what my peers thought of me; I for one never truly cared what people think of me so why should I start now.

            “But I’m not one of them. I don’t even know who they are” I answered then looked down at my outfit and frowned a bit.

            “Plus I could never look like them; they are freaking models” I added.

I thought back to the staring contest I shared with Boomer and felt myself blush just from the mere thought. It was completely innocent and probably in my head but I swore he stared at me just as much as I stared at him. Neither one of us could look away from each other, sharing a small non communicating connection. Shaking my head I knew better than to let this “Boomer” get inside my head but I felt so drawn to him. It was as if we were connected in some way—like a puzzle—like we were made for each other or something.

            “Bubbles you must be a ditz or something. Of course you look like them, you look like a freaking model yourself. You have dazzling blonde hair that looks super soft, and diamond blue eyes that some girls in this school would kill for. And you have the body, and height of a model and an ass that boys cannot stop gawking at so I’m not even going to start there. And must I remind you of the fact you have such an animated face you practically show everything you’re thinking. Face it Bubbles you’re just as hot as they are if not hotter” Princess ranted, I blushed from her comment. No one has ever said something like this to me before.

            “But—“

            “No buts Bubbles, you look so beautiful that you could be Boomer’s match” Princess interrupted.

            “Princess don’t insult Bubble’s like that; She is far much better to be with any other guy than to be Boomer’s Match” Mitch commented with that same annoyed look on his face.

‘Boomer’s Match’ I thought, I played with the thought inside my head but quickly killed it because he believed girls only to be toys for him since no girl is good enough for him. And I don’t want a guy who is only after making me his pleasure toy and not his girlfriend.

            “How could I be a match to a guy who only sees girl’s as an object” I answered, shaking my head I headed over to the café to see if our order is ready.

            “Excuse me I was wondering if our order is ready” I asked the cashier.

            “It’s a bit early for coffee don’t you think?” I heard a voice from behind me. It sounded so smooth like velvet but there was a strong bass. Turning around I found myself face to face with the man himself: Boomer JoJo.

            “Well if you must know you don’t just get coffee here, there is a wide variety of drinks to choose from and if you could read then you would know that” I answered and immediately regretted those words.

            “Fiesty” He answered “I like that in a woman”

            “Too bad this one doesn’t like you” I mentally cursed myself, I don’t know why I was being this way. It was like my mind and body were reacting differently towards Boomer and I didn’t know why.

            “Trust me babe all the girls’ love me”  Boomer answered

            “Wow an ego the size of the big bang theory, and here I thought it would be the size of a football field. Any other surprises I should know about?” I asked sounding completely uninterested.

Boomer stepped a bit closer just to be an ear shot away from me and whispered something in my ear “I have an ego that can surely satisfy your tense ass if you let me”

Without even thinking I slapped him as hard as I could and reached for the nearest cup to dump it on him.

            “Fucking pig” I muttered before dropping the cup at his feet and heading outside the café.

And as I walked out any feelings I thought I might have had for Boomer vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, i've had this for a while and i hope you do like it. Tell me what you think, and i also posted this story on fanfic and wattpad so which ever is your preference go for it i don't judge. But do tell me what you think :D


End file.
